As the number of applications requiring user authentication increases, the number of inputting user account authentication increases. For the purpose of reducing the number of inputting account information, a method for storing the account information in an electronic device or server and automatically authenticating user login has been used. However, a danger in security such as a leak of information exists, because the user authentication can be automatically performed if a person other than the user utilizes the stored account authentication information.